


Characteristic

by sabinelagrande



Category: House
Genre: Community: wtf27, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House reflects on change, and lack thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Characteristic

It surprised him that he'd never really thought about secondary sex characteristics before. He can tick them all off- the result of long anatomy study sessions, spent studying the characteristics of the girl next him. Useful information, but it was just never that interesting; unless, of course, it went wrong, but every normal process was interesting when it went wrong.

The last treatment had been only a month ago, finally bringing the two year process to a close. It was experimental, radical, dangerous, and perfectly insane. House wasn't even sure he understood how it worked, but, goddamn, it did. He gently traced the facial lines of the woman sleeping next to him, counting off the features- frontal bossing, gonial angle, nuchal crest, chin- all different now. But everything- the thin shoulders, the wide hips, breasts, skin, strength, height, weight, voice, to say nothing of House's most favorite parts of her- he'd never really understood how profoundly deep the physical divide was.

Even so, what was more fascinating than what it changed was what it didn't. The haircut she'd stubbornly held on to; if he was being honest, it made her look like a giant dyke, which House gleefully pointed out whenever it was inconvenient. She still had the ability to make him feel guilty from three hundred yards, absolutely no poker face, and horrible taste in neckwear. She was his best friend, and that was probably the only thing in his life that sex didn't enter in to.

As he pulled her closer, settling in to sleep, House had to admit that it was the best thing Wilson had ever done.


End file.
